Once Upon A Crack
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Un Yggdrasill en manque de bébé, un Kratos maniaco-dépressif masochiste ( qui a dit redondance ? ), un Yuan qui veut juste dormir, ça crée juste un gros bordel sur Derris-Kharlan !


Hey la jeunesse! Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent mes petits lecteurs?

Ca fait un bail hein? Normal, en même temps, j'ai moins de temps pour les fanfics. PARCE QUE J'AI UN TRAVAIL! Ouais, quelqu'un a été assez taré pour m'engager pour un CDD de trois mois! Mes horaires sont sympas, mais quand je rentre et que j'ai le cul sur la chaise, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Mais je pense fort fort à vous!

Ce drabble est un peu particulier car il a été écrit dans certaines conditions. Hier, j'ai passé un après-midi avec SonaChanTheHedgehog et j'en ai profité pour enfin réaliser un défi qu'elle m'avait lancé, en échange duquel j'aurais un super montage Lancel Lannister ! Kyah, Lancel ! * pars faire sa fangirl et reviens * Ses mots clés étaient Kratos, Yggdrasill, enlèvement et baiser. Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tourner ça en délire et parce que j'assume à mort, je m'affiche sur la toile et donc le monde entier, fouettez-moi, ça me fait sentir vivante !

Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia n'est pas ma propriété. Sinon, Kratos et Anna auraient pu vivre heureux et donner une petite sœur à Lloyd.

Résumé: Un Yggdrasill en manque de bébé, un Kratos maniaco-dépressif masochiste ( qui a dit redondance ? ), un Yuan qui veut juste dormir, ça créé juste un gros bordel sur Derris-Kharlan !

**Once Upon A Crack**

Il était une fois un chevalier du Cruxis tellement dépressif que trois boîtes de Xanax n'auraient même pas pu soigner.

En même temps, même le meilleur antidépresseur du monde n'aurait pu soigner son cœur meurtri par la solitude, la tristesse et le veuvage. Le fait que sa chambre soit tapissée de photos de sa défunte femme Anna n'aidait pas.

Eh oui, en plus d'être beau, il était un brin con et maso.

A ce moment-là, l'espèce d'ange blond, resté coincé dans la mode du disco, qui lui servait de patron, entra dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était belle ta meuf ! Elle t'a fait un bel héritier. Ca compense avec sa débilité. C'est décidé ! Je me trouve une meuf et je lui fais un gosse ! J'ai besoin d'un héritier à moi ! Je le veux beau et blond, comme moi !

Tel Madame Irma, il mata sa boule de cristal et repéra une jolie laborantine très grande, aux cheveux blonds courts et bouclés, aux yeux bleus concentrés sur les tests sur son rouge à lèvres Kiko.

- C'est elle !

Il se téléporta et apparut devant elle.

- Meuf ! Je t'ai choisie, tu es l'Elue, tu porteras mon héritier !

Elle le regarda comme si elle avait affaire à son amie en pleine crise de Lancel Lannisterisme aiguë. Il la prit par le poignet et la kidnappa sous les yeux de ses collègues.

- Mais t'es taré ! Laisse-moi, tête de persil ! Vociféra-t-elle

- Je sens que l'on va faire un beau bébé, toi et moi ! Dit-il, clairement sourd à ses plaintes

Ils se téléportèrent sur Derris-Kharlan. D'un claquement de doigt, il changea leurs tenues en un tuxedo et une robe de mariée, la salle se transforma en église. Même son ancien beau-frère, les cheveux emmêlés, clairement sorti de son sommeil, fut convoqué.

- Yu' ! Marie-moi !

Incapable de réfléchir, le cerveau en mode off et toujours dans les vapes, Yuan déclara Justine ( parce que Yggy avait au moins pensé à lui demander son prénom ) et Mithos mari et femme avant de reprendre sa peluche Martel et de retourner au lit. Yggdrasill mena sa femme dans leur chambre et alors qu'elle tentait d'en fuir, avec sa magie, il la ligota.

- Bouge pas, je reviens !

Une fois seule, elle hurla à l'aide et Kratos l'entendit. Quand il la vit, ce fut le coup de foudre. Coup de foudre mutuel. Il la détacha, sortit encore Yuan de son pieu pour lui faire annuler le mariage de sa belle pour ensuite les marier. Le demi-elfe le fit, de mauvaise grâce, avant de pester et d'écrire sur un pense-bête « Ferme ta porte et mets des Boules Quies ». Kratos fit écouter du Justin Bieber à Yggdrasill jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou et soit interné. Il roula une grosse pelle à Justine...

Avant de se réveiller à ses côtés, au calme.

- Plus jamais je ne mangerai de chili nain avant d'aller dormir... Pensa-t-il avant de serrer Justine contre lui

**Fin**

Bon bah, j'ai plus qu'à attendre mon Lancel maintenant. Kyah, Lancel !

Plectrude : Bordel, le monde du travail l'a rendue encore plus tarée...


End file.
